Our Big Family
by Dwarfensniper
Summary: It's been 10 years since Rito married Lala, his harem, and became the Galatic King. Follow their life as they had grown, not just age wise, but also family size!. RitoxHarem. mostly OC (their childrens)
1. Chapter 0

It's hard being the oldest sister of them all. You have to behave them when they start running amok, play with them when they get bored, stop them when they start fighting and so on and so for. Ahh... Being a oldest sister really is tiring.

"Onee-chan, Onee-chan! Play with us!"

"Nee-chan what is this?"

"Read us a story Onee-chan!"

"Uwaaaaa!"

"Nee-chan! He broke my toy!" "Uwaaaaa!"

"No I didn't! Don't believe her!"

Uhhh... see? Like I said they are a full on task to take care. I have to balance my school time, social life, and 'me' time with the little 'siblings' time.

"alright, alright. All of you settle down" I said as I cradle the youngest of all, which is 2 years old and fed her with her milk. "how about we all play a game?"

"GAME!"

"Yeah yeah!"

"Oh?"

"what kind of game, nee-chan?"

"I want to join! I want to join!"

"Me too!"

I smiled to them all, "alright, how about we draw a big family picture!" I said as I lay down the youngest one into her crib. "will all draw it in a one big drawing pad!" I said as I brought out a paper which is larger than me and neatly laid it on the ground. "so let's get drawing!"

""""OH! """"

They all said in unison as they start grabbing whatever drawing materials that they could hold to on the things I laid on the floor. Everyone was having fun, they draw a lot of things they draw a sun, the earth, the spaceship, and so on.

"uh, uh" even the youngest one want's to join. How adorable! I brought her out of her crib and laid her between my legs as I watched her hold to crayons and make squiggly lines and dotes into the huge paper bond.

They all played for hours, drew a lot of things, laugh and argue but would quickly settle down, and add a lot of things on their big masterpiece. By the the time dad and moms are back they're all asleep on the carpet next to each other.

"Celine where back" Dad said as he opens the door and walked in followed by all of my moms.

"shuush dad, they're all asleep, see" I said as I looked at them sleeping children, "they got tired from drawing a big family picture" I said with a soft chuckle.

"Oh my! They all looked so cute!" said Lala-okaasan as she grabbed the pink haired boy.

"mama..." said the pink haired boy

"mmm? What is it dear?" said Lala-okaasan as she cradle the pink hair boy on her arms

"our drawing of our family, did you like it?" said the pink hair boy as she snugged his head closer to her.

"I like it. I like it very much" she said as she kissed the top of his head as he fell asleep.

"Looks like you had a rough day Celine" Daddy said as he looked at the big drawing of our family. "Good job for taking care of your siblings" daddy said as he caress my hair.

"Thanks daddy" I said as I hug him. 

* * *

**A/N: This is a one-shot. though I'm thinking of actually doing this as a series. what do you guys think? should I make this a series?**


	2. Chapter 1

"I love you Lala!" With those words, I open a small box in my hand as I kneel down in front.

_"Please marry me!" I said as I show her the ring that I saved up on. Her eyes was tearing down, blushed face and a blissful smile as she nodded slowly._

_"Yes Rito" she said as tears rolled down her eyes. He stood up, reaching out for her right hand, she comply, happily as Rito slipped the pink diamond embedded ring into her fingers. With her hands on her heart and the other on his hand, he pulled her closed to her as their lips touch._

_The day that Lala had long for. The day the she had hope for, wish for, had finally come. It was the most wonderful day she had come to know._

And it still is.

Her eyes slowly opens up, she could feel the slow rhythmic breathes on her. The strong arm wrap around her waist and the soothing heaves of his chest as he breath. Her eyes met the still sleeping Rito as his face close to her. A warm smile crept on her lips as she remember that very wonderful day. The day that he proposed to her, earthlings way.

She stared at his close eyes as it slowly opens up and groggily stared back at her. As their eyes met a warm smile on his lips form as he stared at her. Her teal colored eyes was so beautiful, he kept staring at it, just mesmerizing it.

"Morning Lala" he whisper as he try not to wake the other who slept next to him. She lean in closer as she kissed him on his lips. "Morning Rito." she whisper back as they return back to kissing.

"Uhh..Ritooo, don't forget about me.." whine softly of the other girl next to him as he pulls back from kissing and looked at the other woman.

He chuckled lightly as he saw her cutely pout at him, "How could I forget you Haruna, how could I forget my queen" he said as he lean forward to kiss her. They stay laying on the bed, exchanging kisses and breathes.

"Maybe we could make another child" he said lightly as small laugh escape from him. The blue haired queen next to him was still quite a beauty to behold, not that the others was not. Over the past 10 years, all had grown up. For him, he became quite fit, maybe because of the intense training he received few years ago, he also became quite mature, intellectual and wise, befitting for the king. As for his wives, they grew to be more beautiful, they became more mature, and even though they had given birth to his offspring, they were still a beauty only he can hold.

"Maybe we could" said Haruna as she quickly sat up to his chest and looked down on his from where she's sitting. She had became more beauty to him, the fact that she was a mother of his child just adds more to it. Her hair had grown to be quite long, reaching down to her back, as for her bosom, they had grown because of the maturity of her body to conceiving a child.

"H-hey, I was just joking you know" he said as he try to remove her gently but to no avail as she continue to straddle him and peck his neck.

"I do want another child too~" purred Lala as she turned his head to hers and kissed her deeply. Lala has grown quite a beauty, befitting only to the First Queen of the Galactic king.

"Morning Daddy!~" before she could continue with her assault a light green haired girl with a flower on her head suddenly burst in to the door. "Time to wake up an-" but was cut of as she saw what was going on.

"Uh..M-morning Celine" her dad answered while being straddle by one of her mama.

Noticing what was happening she quickly closed the door and shouted, "I didn't see anything!"

The sudden burst of event's left the trio in a awkward tension. They all looked at each other eyes until they burst out of laughter.

"Let's have breakfast" he said, giving a quick peck before gently pushed her aside and stood out of the bed and gave a peck to Lala, also.

""OK"" they both answered in unison as they both held his arms and walk with him side by side. He just let out a small chuckle as he walked with them to the dinning hall.

The dinning room was quite spacious. In the middle, is the very long, beautifully crafted table atop of it a a white silk cloth. The chairs, where also, hand crafted to look perfectly matched to the table. The floor was carpeted with red exotic fabric and masterpiece artwork, hand-painted from the wall up to the ceiling, in which a large chandelier hangs down from the middle. At the very end of the dinning table, stood the a highly design chair, with ivory of to the side of the armrest and few jewelry at the top of the backrest.

Few people, little people to be exact, had already sat at the chairs at the side of the end. One was a boy, an 4 year old boy with a hair that is quite similar to his father, only being the differences is the color, it was pink, like her mother, and being quite shorter than his father. A signature tail of the Deviluke behind him. "Dad! Mom! And Hahaue! Goodmorning" greeted the boy as he raised the fork he was holding with a little bit of pancakes on it. From his eyes, golden brown, like his father but like his mother, filled with joy and excitement. The son of the first queen of the Galactic King, Akihiko Azael Yuuki, son of Lala Satalin Yuuki.

"Please keep your manners, Aki" scolded the girl in front of the boy as she looked at her step-brother. The girl has a long blue hair that is tied into a ponytail. She wore a 'discipline' eyes under her glasses. She got mostly her features from her mother except from her eyes, which was the color of golden brown, curtsey from her dad.

"Umu...Yes, Miko-chan" sulked the boy as he return back to eating his pancake. True to her name the little girl who acts as the older sister to her younger siblings is Kamiko Yuuki, daughter of the second queen, Haruna Yuuki.

"Don't be so hard on your brother Miko" said the king as he pats the girl's head as he sat on his throne like chair. His wives sat next to their child and greeted them. Soon a girl with green haired girl with a flower on the side of her hair entered quickly.

"Sorry dad, I can't join breakfast, I'm running late!" said the girl as she rushed to her dad's side and kiss his cheeks.

"Oh, then you better hurry Celine" he answered as he pats her head, she quickly ran out of the dinning room, "Bye guys!" shouted before her running footsteps quickly disappeared.

"Uhh..nee-chan can't eat with us, again" complaint the little boy as he looked at his mom.

"Well, nee-chan is busy dear, so she can't join us" chuckled his mom as she pats his head.

"Nee-san always tends to forget the time" said the the girl as she pushed her glass up. The three adult could help but laugh at the little girl remark, "Well, your kinda right." reply Rito as he smiled at the little girl as she puffs her chest and said, "Cause I'm smart dad." as she let out an aura of confidence.

Celine has grown over the past ten years. Her body growth was quite like a human girl. The only difference was the flower on her head. As she grows, her flowers remains the same size, rather than the change in size, the change was on where it was as it moved to the side of her hair like an accessory. As she learn to talk proper as she went to study. And by now, she is in middle school.

""OHAYOU!"" suddenly a cheerful voice greeted them as the door suddenly burst open, revealing two kids who's age is no older than 3. they both ran at each side of the table.

"Ohayou Mommy Lala"

"Ohayou Mommy Haruna"

They both greeted at the same time as they kissed their cheeks and quickly ran up to me.

""Daddy!"" they both said in unison as they launched their selves to me. They were both twin girls. Their hairs is orange, just like their father. Their eyes are brown, from their mother side. Both are wearing a nekomimi (cat ears) headband and a cat tail?

"Natsuko, Akiko. Please refrain from causing trouble!" scolded by a woman who had a black hair that run down to her back perfectly, her mature beauty and stern aura really is a sight to behold.

""Yes mom!"" Both girls followed cheerfully and sat at the empty sit next to each other. Natsuko and Akiko. Twin daughter of Yui and Rito. They're a identical twins, they mostly share the same physical appearance as the other one, except Natsuko wore a black nekomimi and tail, while Akiko wore a white one.

"Morning Yui" greeted Rito as he smiled warmly at him. She return it with a kissed on his cheek and sat down next to her twins.

"Where's Nana and Momo?" he asked as he ate the food the servants brought out for him.

"Oh, they're sleeping" answered Yui as she remember last night event, "your 'children' was crying non-stop last night so they had to lull them to sleep." she chuckled as she gave emphasis to the word children. Of course Nana and Momo where also part of his harem, but since they were quite young back then, he didn't try to copulate with them to conceive a children. but now, they both have his children that were newly born babies.

"Umu, seems like it's hard for them"

"Well, it's your fault that they are so busy" Yui said as she chuckled to her own remark.

"Well, it's also about time for me to go too" he said as he stood up from his chair and bowed to the people dinning with him. "Let's have dinner with them tonight, and with the others" he said as he smiled at them warmly and walked out of the dinning hall.

* * *

**A/N: Ok so this chapt, didn't really feel as to the summary. and there's a good reason for that. I kinda want to explain the looks of his children in this chapt rather than concentrating on the plot, which will come after this chapt. but ut's seems that I still didn't really explain much more on about the OC characters. so I'll do it here. I won't be explaining their personality here, just the meaning of their names**

**Celine Yuuki: she already 11 years old, by my calculation. she has grown to be like a middle school-er the flower on her hair has moved to the side of her hair, just like a accessory.**

**Akihiko Azael Yuuki: Son of Lala Deviluke. Akihiko means Bright prince, because he is the next successor to Rito. Azael is a shorten for Azazel, I kinda want to use the idea of Devilukan royalty has a famous devil like names. sometimes called Aki.**

**Kamiko Yuuki: Kamiko means "superior child" same age as Akihiko. Daughter of Haruna. Like her personality, she is acts of like Yui when she was in high school, but there's more to it than that. sometimes called Miko.**

**Natsuko Yuuki: Twin sister of Akiko. Natsuko means "summer child" she has black hair like her mother. she is the only difference with her and her twin sister is her black nekomimi and tail.**

**Akiko Yuuki: Twin sister of Natsuko. Akiko means "autumn child" like her mother, has black hair. the difference with her and her twin is her white nekomimi and tail. (the reason why they wore those accessory will be explain on to the next chapt. )**

**and that's pretty much I can tell you. there's still Momo, Nana, Rin, and few others. as for Rito's wives...I'll also keep it a secret it for now.**

**Hope you like it. you can asked any questions you want. I'll answer them gladly :D**

**R&R XD**


End file.
